Grand Theft Auto V: Lights of San Fierro
by G'daykiller
Summary: picking up where GTA V leaves us if you choose the third way in the final mission of the game. A secret has been kept from both Trevor and Michael, one that Dave had no clue about, someone that the three of them think is dead isn't. Now they're going to crash into Trevor's and Michael's lives and drag them along with Franklin and Lester to the Lights of San Fierro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A old friend

"...The robbery of the Union Depository came as a shock to many today. As more than four tons of gold bullion was stolen from two armored trucks. Also in news today Harold "Stretch" Joseph a member of the Chamberlain Hills Families was stabbed to death in front of the BJ Smith Recreational Centre in what witnesses say was a brutal and unneeded beating. Wei Cheng the suspected head of the Los Santos Triads was also killed earlier today in an explosion that engulfed his car. Steven Haines the host of the popular television show The UnderBelly of Paradise was murdered this evening while taping a new episode of his show, reports claim that a man was on the pier with a sniper rifle mere moments before the shooting happened. Billionaire Devin Weston is missing, kidnapped from his home and when police arrived to investigate they discovered eight Merryweather agents dead..."

The TV shut off as the man with blond hair stood up and put the remote down on the table in front of him.

"Those fuckers did it" he whispered with a grin on his face, he turned and walked to the window of his apartment that overlooked the San Fierro bridge pulling his smartphone out as he did.

The man placed the phone to his ear as he made a call.

"Yeah is this the number for a mister Lester Crest? It is, oh good. Have I got a story for you Trevor and Michael buddy..."

Trevor walked up to the door of Franklins house with a strange spring in his step. as it turned out Trevor had just killed another group of the Lost MC that had taken a liking to Los Santos, well that explains the spring in his step. He opened the door to the house calling out a hello to Franklin letting him know that it was him . He walked into the sitting area where he found not only Franklin but Lester and Michael as well.

"Okay, what's going on you three? You called me in the middle of dealing with the Lost" said Trevor

"Well I've had a strange phone call from someone." said Lester "Whoever it was knows that you me and Michael where part of the job on the union depository. That being said, they want us to help them hit something just as big in San Fierro"

"Well why the hell should we" demanded Franklin

"Because my story may just surprise you kid" said a voice

All four spun to look at the spot the voice had come from upon seeing the man standing there Trevor, Michael and Lester froze

"And who the hell are you dog?" growled Franklin pulling a pistol from his pocket

Before the man could open his mouth Michael answered for him

"Brad!?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys been busy with other things like breaking my ankle and all the fun stuff that entails. I'll be updating this as fast as I can so please bear with me if I seam a bit slow. Anyway enjoy the new chapter. cowvensfn91 thanks for the review I'm glad you like it.**

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

**"****Brad!?" cried Michael in surprise "But you're dead"**

**"****Wrong!" laughed the blond "The body up in Yankton, in your grave M, is the yokel that brought it"**

**"****But" said Lester wobbling closer to Brad "everything in Agent Norton's files points to you being dead"**

**"'****Cause as far as he knew I was dead" smirked Brad "It was that Steven Haines guy that died that set me up in San Fierro. Guy needed someone in the crime world who world to be able to do things for him so we made a deal. He faked my death made everyone think I'm dead and set me up in San Fierro and in exchange all I have to do is..."**

**"****Be his fucking bitch at his beck and call. right?" Growled Trevor**

**"****More or less for the past three years yeah. But seeing he is dead and I realized you two are still alive," Brad grinned motioning to Trevor and Michael "Oh come on who else would even try to hit the Union Depository, I figured we could take something even bigger"**

**"****What's fucking bigger than the U.D. then dog?" asked Franklin **

**"****Okay you got me it's only as big not bigger" Brad laughed and then turned serious "The Federal Mint"**

**"****Are you fucking crazy!" Trevor cried surprising Lester, Michael and Franklin "That place is fucking impenetrable! No one has made it more than a hundred feet away in the getaway, if they can even get inside, before they were dead on the ground from the snipers that guard that place!"**

**"****True, But you four are the ones that hit The Big One and succeeded. I bet that you guys plus me and my two most trusted friends in San Fierro can take it." Brad said with a glint in his eye.**

**"****Woah, woah, woah. We aren't talking about The Big One here, we're talking The Deathtrap. The one job that can never be pulled" sad Michael **

**"****That's what was said about The Big One." said Brad "But you guys did it and lived you four are the best out there now, with me and my guys learning from you guys we can do this"**

**"****I say lets at least have a look at this job first hand," said Lester rubbing his chin and looking at the other three "see how good Brads guys are and see what we think"**

**"****Worse that can happen is we don't think we can do it and we come home" said Franklin in agreement**

**"****I've heard worse ideas out of you Lester" said Trevor**

**"****Fine," said Michael "we going and see what we think and then, only then, if we think we can do it we hit The Federal Mint hard"**

**"****Great," said Bard standing up and walking to the door "I'll see you guys next week at my place. When you get to the airport I'll have one of the guys that will help us pick you up"**

**BANG**

**Lester, Franklin, Michael and Trevor looked at the now closed door of Franklin's home.**

**"****Well" sighed Lester "better sort things out now and tell people we're going away for a few weeks"**

**"****Right, I'd better tell Amanda and the kids" said Michael standing up and walking to the door "See you guys later" he finished as he shut the door**

**"****Better tell Ron he's in charge for a while" said Trevor following his oldest friends lead**

**"****Well see you at the airport Franklin" said Lester as he got up and left**


End file.
